Maid of evil
by XxSophiechanxX
Summary: Contestshipping. Drew is the king, May is the maid. Misty is the mercenary, Brendan is the rival. A/U


**Maid of evil**

 **So this will be a short story ( I hope.) This is kind of based off a song. Can you guess what song?**

 _Somewhere, far away, lies a kingdom of evil. One day, the queen gave birth to a little boy. The boy wasn't allowed to play with anyone. He was very lonely. Until one day, when he was outside, he met a girl, a little younger than him. Her name was Maybell Maple. She became his friend. But, when the boys' parents found out about Maybell, they separated the two friends. The boy became the evil ruler, and the girl, his loyal maid._

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

Drew Hayden, king of Hoenn, was walking outside. Apparently, a new maid was needed in the castle. He was going to meet the maid. He walked towards the huge gates. Someone was waiting there. Drew wasn't really interested who the new maid was, as long as she did her job. The only girl he ever had cared about was taken away from him. Maybell. He walked closer. The maid was about his age. She had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. 'She looks like her,' he thought. The maid looked at him for a moment. Then she walked towards him. "Good morning, your highness. My name is May Maple," she told me. 'Wait, May Maple. As in May _bell_ Maple? No, it can't be her!' he looked at May. "Are you related to Maybell Maple?" he asked May. She started to laugh hysterically. "Y-your high- highness, are you serious. Drew, do you not recognise me?" she laughed. Drew stared at her. "Drew, it's me, Maybell," she laughed.

"M-Maybelle. No, it can't be. I must be dreaming," Drew mumbled. May ran towards him, and gave him a hug, which Drew returned. "I-I missed you so much, Drew," she whispered. Drew just hugged her, silently, not knowing what to say.

They walked to the castle. "So, you'll be my maid from now on, right, Maybelle?" Drew smirked. "Of course, I will!" May answered, a smile on her face. Drew showed May her room. May went in to change her clothes into a maid outfit. She walked through the halls, talking to some other maids on the way to the library, which she had to clean. 'This won't be bad at all,' she thought.

 _ **In another kingdom**_

"H-how c-could they? W-what d-d-did we do wrong?" a blue haired girl asked. "M-Misty, h-he k-k-killed my b-brother!" the blue hair cried. A red-haired girl stood beside her, looking down. "I swear, Dawn, I will defeat the king. Not only for our sake, no, for everyone's sake. The king of Hoenn killed so many people. I won't forgive him, never!" the red-head, Misty swore to Dawn. Dawn nodded. The king of evil would be defeated.

 _ **Back with May**_

May had just finished cleaning the library. 'Next, I have to serve the king his food, or something like that,' she walked towards the kitchen. It was hard to remember everything she had to do. Drew sat by the table, when he saw May, coming with food. "Today's menu is Chinese duck with brown sauce and potatoes," she told him quickly. Drew nodded, and started to eat. "Hey, May, meet me in the garden a t five o' clock." He told her. "Umm, yes sir," May said, and walked away.

 _Time skip~_

It was exactly 17:00 when May arrived at the gardens. Drew was already waiting for her, a rose in his hand. "Hi May," he said, looking at May. May smiled, and walked closer. "So, why did you want to meet me here, Drew?" she asked him. "I just wanted to talk to you in private." He answered. May looked at him, confused. Drew smirked, and flicked the rose at her. May caught it. "Actually, I really wanted to tell you that I missed you really much." Drew said, and for some reason he blushed. May smiled a little. "I missed you to, grasshead," she said. Drew smiled when he heard the nickname May had given him when they were kids. "There's something else I wanted to tell you to," he said carefully. "Go on," May said. "I-I iloveyou," he said really quickly. He knew he love May. When he saw her at the gates, his heart was about to explode from happiness. He had loved her ever since they were kids. May blushed. What was she going to say? Her heart was beating now very fast, "I-I l-love you to, Drew," she whispered. Drew stared at her for a moment, and then inched closer. He embraced her in a hug, and kissed her on the head. May hugged back, feeling her face heat up. Drew looked at her again. May smiled at him. Then, she leaned in. Drew saw this, and quickly kissed her lips. They kissed for what felt like forever. When the kiss ended, they just stood there. " Shall we go back inside, my lady?" Drew finally asked, smirking. May nodded. She was so happy. She could finally be with Drew. Nothing would separate them again. Nothing, that she was sure of. They walked hand in hand back inside. 'Finally, I can be with Maybell. I will protect you, no matter what,' Drew said to himself in his head. But something worried him. The king from a neighbouring country was coming to visit. But he didn't worry for too long. He was just happy to be with Maybell again.

 _Time skip to the other kings' visit~_

May walked towards the docks. It had been a week since that evening. She was happy. The neighbouring country, Kanto's king was coming today to visit, and May was there to greet him. The king from Kanto, Brendan Birch, was apparently not in good terms with Drew. Apparently, when they last met, a fight had started between the two. May was a little worried of how Drew reacted when she told him that the king from Kanto would be arriving today. He didn't look too happy about it, but apparently king Brendan wanted the two kingdoms to be at peace with each other. May saw a huge ship arrive to the docks. 'Ah, that must be king Brendan's ship. It's freaking huge!' she stared at the ship. King Brendan stepped of the ship, and May quickly walked to him. "Welcome to Hoenn, your majesty," she said, and curtsied. "Hello, and who might you be?" Brendan asked her. They didn't notice Drew watching them. "My name is Maybell Maple. I'm a maid in his majesty's castle." she said to him. Brendan looked at her with interested eyes. May backed away a little bit. "Are you perhaps single?" he asked her. May looked at Brendan in shock. What kind of question was that? May didn't know how to answer. She couldn't say that she was in love with Drew. Speaking of Drew, he walked towards them. "Oh, hello King Hayden," Brendan looked at Drew. Drew just shook his hand, and nodded. "I have a request for you, your majesty," Brendan said, hatred glowing in his eyes. "What is it? Something to do with the peace offer?" Drew asked Brendan. "Yes, in fact it is. I would like to take this maid with me back to Kanto. That's all I need, and then we can have peace." Brendan said. Drews eyes where now burning. May looked at Brendan, then at Drew, then at Brendan again, and finally at Drew. Drew wouldn't accept, right? "Why her?" Drew asked. "Well, simply because I want to marry this girl here, Drew." Brendan smiled at May. Drew looked at the ground. What would he do. He couldn't be separated from his May again. "Please, let me think about this," he answered. Brendan nodded. "You have two days. No more, no less," he smiled again at May. He was sure of his victory. Drew and may walked silently back to the castle. Finally, after a long time of silence, May asked. "So, Drew. What are you going to do?" she asked carefully. "I don't know, May, I don't know." He answered. Drew went to his room, thinking what he could do. He could give Brendan another maid, but that wouldn't work. Brendan had said that he wanted to marry May. He couldn't let that happen either. He thought about not giving Brendan anything, but that wouldn't work either. He could give Brendan riches, but knowing Brendan, he wouldn't accept that. 'That little son of a bitch,' he thought. Finally, the last thing that came into his mind. The only option he had left. Kill Brendan Birch. But he couldn't do it himself, no. He was the king. And none of his soldiers would be brave enough to kill the king of Kanto. The only person he knew would do anything for him, was May. He didn't want her to do it, but it was the only option. He walked to May's room. "May, are you there, I have something you have to do for me," he said. May slowly opened the door. "Yes, your highness?" she asked. "I need you, May to kill Brendan Birch for me," he whispered, so that no one else could hear them. May stared at Drew in shock. "Is there no other way?" she asked him. Drew shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there isn't, and I don't want to give you to him. Can you do this for me, please?" he asked quietly. "I don't like this, but I will. Only for you, Drew. Only for you," she whispered. Drew looked at her, scared of what could happen if someone caught her.

May walked back in her room. She couldn't believe what Drew had said to her, but she was willing to do it. She prepared everything with her. A knife. Then she walked outside, towards the docks, where Brenda's ship was. She took a deep breath. "Your majesty! YOUR MAJESTY! **YOUR HIGHNES!** " May yelled. Brendan came running out of the ship. "What is it, May?" he asked her. "I need you to follow me, come," she answered. Brendan followed her. They walked in to a forest nearby. "So May, what did you want to show me?" Brendan asked. May stopped, and slowly turned around. She had the knife in her hand. "Brendan, I'm so sorry I have to do this, but try to understand why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I love Drew," May hugged Brendan, at the same time stabbing him. Brendan looked shocked, then he smiled, as the pain shot through his body. "I forgive y-you, M-May" he whispered, before his eyes closed. May looked at Brendan's body, and then turned around. She slowly started to walk back. She tried to hide as good as possible, so that nobody would notice the blood on her clothes. 'I need to tell Drew,' she thought.

 _Time skip~_

Drew was sitting in the garden. May walked to him. It was early in the morning. "Drew, I did it," May whispered quietly. Drew looked at her. Had she really killed Brendan for him. Drew stood up, and hugged May. "Thank you, may, so much," he whispered back. May smiled. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "DID YOU HEAR, THE KING FROM KANTO IS DEAD!" someone screamed. It was one of the servants. Drew looked at the servant, then back at May. The news had spread like a fire, and soon it would be in the other kingdoms to. "I will protect you May," Drew said to May. May just smiled slightly.

 _ **In kanto (Where Dawn and Misty are too)**_

"The king has died!" Dawn and Misty heard the scream coming from a servant. The kings ship had arrived much earlier than thought. Hoenn and Kanto were really close by each other, but still. "N-no, not B-Brendan!" Dawn cried. She was one of his servants, and was in love with Brendan. She started to cry hysterically. Misty tried to comfort her. 'King Hayden, I will kill you. I know it was you who killed our king,' they both thought simultaneously. Later that day, Misty walked to the castle, where the servants and guards where crying. "LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I KNOW WHO KILLED OUR KING!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Who?" Asked a guard. " IT WAS THE KING OF HOENN! HE HAS KILLED SO MANY INOCENT PEOPLE, INCLUDING OUR KING! HE HAS TO PAY!" Misty yelled. Everyone looked at her. "You are right, mercenary. He has to pay. But we need more allies," A soldier said. "And that, we have. I visited Hoenn about two months ago, and talked to the people there. They really dislike the king, and would like to get rid of him. Apparently, he also has a queen by his side. If we could kill any of them, that's good. Killing the queen would make king Hayden devastated. He probably would leave his kingdom." Misty told them. Everyone in the castle agreed. Later, almost everyone near the capital and in it, had come to the front of the castle. Misty explained her plan to every citizen there. Almost everyone agreed and joined the army. It would be a horrible battle. "Lady Misty, you have to lead us in the battle," said Wally, who had been king Brendan's younger brother. "I will, your highness," said Misty, and bowed to him.

 _ **Back in Hoenn**_

 _A few weeks later~_

"Drew, there are people outside the gates," yelled May. Drew walked with her to the gates. There were people screaming. "Nous liberer." They were clearly angry. "What are they saying?" asked May, who couldn't speak France to good. "They are yelling 'free us'" told Drew. "Free them from what?" asked May. Drew shook his head. "I don't know," he said. " An army from Kanto is coming closer!" Yelled one of the guards. "Protect the castle at any cost. We can't let them come closer," yelled Drew. May and Drew ran back inside. Soon, they heard screams of agony and pain. They heard swords clashing against each other. "May, you need to get to safety," Drew told may. May shook her head. "No, they are after you," she said. They could hear people screaming. "Get the king," and "The king will meet his justice today!". It was absolutely horrible. Then, something came into Mays thoughts. She couldn't let Drew die, no. She would rather die herself, than let Drew die. "Drew, listen. You need to do this. Don't say anything against this. Take a servant's clothes. We need to switch places. You have to be the servant now. I'll be the queen and you'll be the servant. You need to get out from here as soon as possible, so please, just do it," May said to Drew. "But what about you?" he asked. "I'll be here when the enemy comes. It doesn't matter what they'll do after they caught me. All that matters is that you'll escape!" May yelled, tears in her eyes. Drew opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He pulled May into a gentle embrace and kissed her. It was obvious that he was crying. After a little while they had changed clothes. May was dressed in a beautiful dress, and Drew was dressed in a servant's clothes. They quickly kissed. They heard footsteps coming nearer. May told Drew to run, and he obeyed. Misty and Dawn found May. "You, you are coming with us, you bitch," Misty said. May just nodded. She was scared, but didn't want to show it. Misty and dawn took her to the town square, where someone had put a guillotine. May's eyes opened completely. They were going to kill her. 'At least it's worth it. At least Drew is safe,' she thought. "Look who we have here, the queen of evil herself!" yelled Dawn. Everyone, even the castle guards, had come to the town square. Kanto had defeated Hoenn. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" everyone was screaming. Suddenly May noticed something green. She recognised it immediately. It was Drew! May smiled towards him, as Misty and Dawn dragged her towards the dreaded guillotine. 'We'll meet again Drew. I promise,' she thought, as Misty forced her head through the hole. The church bells started to ring. 'This is goodbye, for now,' she thought, before Misty gave the signal, and the guillotine cut her head.

 **So, what did you think. This was the longest one-shot I've ever made, so I'm proud. Please tell me how I could improve. Do you want me to make a sequel? Oh, and if someone guesses which song this is based off of (hint: it's a vocaloid song) can you guess which character is which?**

 **Have a nice day/night**

 **~MystichaNinetails**


End file.
